Voracity
Voracity to utwór rozpoczynający dla trzeciego sezonu anime Overlord. Wykonywany jest przez Myth & Roid. Postacie w kolejności wystąpienia * Ainz Ooal Gown * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * Narberal Gamma * Solution Epsilon * CZ2128 Delta * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Demiurge * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Cocytus * Sebas Tian * Climb * Brain Unglaus * Gazef Stronoff * Ramposa III * Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself * Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix * Baziwood Peshmel * Nimble Arc Dale Anoch * Leinas Rockbruise * Nazami Enec * Erya Uzruth * Gringham * Parpatra Ogrion * Goblin Troop * Neuronist Painkill * Kyouhukou * Pandora's Actor * Guu * Enri Emmot * Nfirea Bareare * Arche Eeb Rile Furt * Roberdyck Goltron * Imina * Hekkeran Termite * Fluder Paradyne Tekst Kanji= I am very very crazy Very 永遠に止まらない 世界のすべて　このコクーンの中 1 2 3 4 最前　闇の中で晩餐会を 誰も彼も食料レッド Can't stop, can't stop eating. Can't stop. Can't stop. Not enough! Anything can be eaten... even if you say no Hahahahahahaha 命尽くせ フルコースを 味覚に暴力　快楽を Don't stop. Don't stop feeding. Don't stop. Don't stop. One more bite! ああ　足りない　飽きない 健在の衝動よ I am very very crazy Very 永遠に止まらない 欲に食われて　Let your love go on and go Very very tasty Very 生体に宴を 世界のすべて　このコクーンの中 I just want to eat How tasty it is |-|Romaji= I am very very crazy very eien ni tomaranai sekai no subete kono kokun no naka 1 2 3 4 saizen yami no naka de bansankai wo daremo karemo shokuryou reddo Can't stop. Can't stop eating. Can't stop. Can't stop. Not enough! Anything can be eaten even if you say no hahahahahahah inochi tsukese furu kousu wo mikaku ni bouryoku kairaku wo don't stop don't stop feeding don't stop don't stop one more bite aa tarinai akinai kenzai no shoudou yo I am very very crazy very eien ni tomaranai yoku ni kuwarete let your love go on and go very very tasty very seitai ni utage wo sekai no subete kono kokuun no naka i just want to eat how tasty it is |-|Angielski= I am very very crazy Very, unstoppable forever. Everything of this world, lies within this cocoon. 1 2 3 4 In the foremost darkness I have a dinner party, Everyone's, his too... Their food is red. Can't stop, Can't stop eating Can't stop, Can't stop. Not enough! Anything can be eaten... even if you say no Hahahahahahaha The full course served to the living, it's a taste of violence to pleasure. Don't stop, don't stop feeding. Don't stop, Don't stop... One more bite. Ah, It's not enough, I haven't had enough yet. Those are healthy urges. I am very very crazy Very, unstoppable forever. You ate well, Let your love go on and go Very very tasty. Very, the banquet of the organisms. Everything of this world, lies within this cocoon. I just want to eat How tasty it is en:Voracity Kategoria:Muzyka